5 Years Later - Digimon Data Squad
by Digimon369
Summary: 5 years after defeating King Drasil, a new problem has arisen in the Digital World. But this time it is no ordinary villain. Can Marcus, Thomas,Yoshi and Keenan with their partner digimon defeat him. Can Thomas get over the shock after the revelation of the villain? (I know, I suck at writing summaries. P.S: This is my first shot at writing a fanfic so give me a chance!)
1. Memories:A Great Adventure It Was

**_Chapter 1:__. Memories...A Great Adventure It Was_**

**Just so you know, the first two or three episodes might not be so good and could be short. Because this is my first shot in writing a fanfic. So please don't stop reading.**

* * *

_"You are my best friend Thomas"_

"Gaomon..."Thomas sighed as he stared out of the window. 5 years had passed since their adventure...since their farewell. Thomas still missed his partner. He sighed again and took a sip from his cup of tea. He had received a reward for curing Relena just last Tuesday. He remembered Relena's words when they reached home.

_"Tommy..."_

_"Yes Relena."_

_"I was just wondering...what must Gaomon be doing back in the Digital World..."_

_Thomas looked at his younger sister.'What IS Gaomon doing in the Digital World'_

_Relena smiled "I really want to inform him that I am all cured now."_

_"Me too"_

Thomas smiled."If Marcus is there in the Digital World something is bound to go wrong. And then...we'll meet again"

~x~

Yoshi flinched as a tear drop fell on her hand. She was watching a tragic movie (at least to her it was tragic). In the end of the movie, two b-f-fs, Sora and Sally had to say goodbye because Sora had to shift to Australia from U.S.A. When she watched that part it kinda reminded her of Lolamon and how Lolamon and herself had to say goodbye.

"Lolamon...I hope we meet again."

~x~

Kennan looked down at the boomerang in his hand. It reminded him of his days in the digital world. And how he used to believe that he was a digimon too.

"Keenan! Lights off and go to bed! You have school tomorrow, remember!"

" OK Mum!" Keenan responded and put the boomerang on his study table. "Falcomon...one day we will meet again!"

"Keenan!"

"OK OK! Alright!"

~x~

Sarah looked at with family photo kept on the show case. Her eyes became watery at looking at the boy in the picture.

"Oh Marcus! I hope you are safe in the digital world."

"That doof! Running out to the digital world and missing his school. I seriously don't know what was going on in his head. Maybe he was too weak to say goodbye to Agumon and couldn't face it like a man that he decided to go on himself"

"Kristy!"

"What?! It's not like I am not telling the truth. You worry about him everyday. And I am sure he doesn't even think about us."

Sarah chuckled at her daughter's remark. "Alright Kristy, now go to bed you have school tomorrow."

"Geez Mum! I am not an eight year old you know!"

* * *

He looked around. He was back in his old lair. Everyday he was automatically teleported here. He then stared at the black and yellow device in his hand and his gaze turned cold. It was their fault. He is going to take revenge. For now, everything was going as he planned.

"Sir...are you okay?"

"Perfect...just perfect."

* * *

**I am sorry if this chapter sounds crappy and short. I did not know how to start the story. I am sure the other chapters will be cool! This is my first fanfic and I hope you will like it. The other chapters will be better. I promise!**


	2. Marcus Is Back On The Scene

**_Chapter2__:_**_**. Marcus Is Back On The Scene**_

* * *

The digimon smirked as the Elecmon in front of him turned into a digiegg. He then turned around to face the Koromon. "That's what happens to the digimon who oppose Master's rule. Do you still deny?" He said in his gruff voice. The Koromon started to cry. The digimon snorted. " Such weak digimon have right to live. Prepare to be Deleted!"

"Not so fast Zudomon!"

The digimon turned around in surprise. He saw a boy with an Agumon on his side. He laughed out loudly. "And what do you think you can do you pathetic li'l worm?!" He laughed out. The boy smirked.

"Don't underestimate me Zudomon. Me and my buddy Agumon are the Ultimate Team!Aaaaaaagh!" The boy charged forward and punched Zudomon's leg. A stream of DNA Charge appeared on his whole body. Zudomon merely laughed.

"What?! You gotta be kidding me! You think your punches will defeat me! If you do than think again."

The boy smirked. " That was just step 1." He took out an orange and black digivice. "Now get ready for step 2! DNA FULL CHARGE!"

The Agumon began to glow. "Agumon warp digivolve toooo...RizeGreymon!"

"What the hell?!"

"Now RizeGreymon! Finish him in one go!"

"You got it Boss! Trident Revolver!"

...

Zudomon fell on the ground. His energy leaking away. "Impossible! Who are you?!"

"I am the 'Ultimate Fighter', Marcus Daymon!"

~x~

"Hmmmm...so Zudomon was defeated huh. No problem..he was just a worthless servant. However no digimon OR human can stop me from building my Utopia!"

* * *

**There you have it folks. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and rate. More chapters to come. I will publish more stories soon. Please don't stop reading and my chapters are going to get long pretty soon.**


	3. Chance to Go Back to The Digital World!

**_Chapter 3:_**_** Chance to Go Back to The Digital World!**_

* * *

_**The**_** _Headquarters_****:**

As DATS was closed down, the building which used to act as the headquarters of DATS was now used for the CITY PATROL or CP. Yoshi, Miki and Megumi all worked in CP, while Samson was the commander (and still held the title Commander Samson). After the battle with King Drasil, Director Hashima was replaced with Directer Samalot. Director Samalot was the one who found CP. He said that it was a shame to close down DATS and asked Samson if he would like to be the head of a new organisation. Samson had agreed and soon recruited Yoshi, Miki and Megumi.

"Yoshi"

"Yes Sir!"

"Thomas contacted me and asked me to send you to his house pronto."

"Umm...yes Sir I will go there at once."

* * *

_**Thomas's**_** House:**

"Miss Yoshi! Please come in, Master Thomas has been waiting for you. Let me lead you to his room."

...

"Umm...Thomas?"

Thomas looked up from his computer.

"Ah Yoshi good morning! Come here and look at this"

Yoshi walked to the computer with a quizzical expression on her face.

"What is it Thomas?"

"Just this morning I got a video mail..."

"Soooo"

Just then Keenan walked into the room.

"Hi Thomas! You better have a good explanation for making me miss my school. Me and my friends where having a party today."

"Keenan come over here fast, just this morning..."

"Thomas got a video mail" Yoshi chimed in.

Keenan sighed and looked at Thomas.

"So thats why I missed my..."

"The v-mail was from a datamon!"

"A what?!" Yoshi and Keenan cryed out in chorus.

"A datamon, come and look."

...

The message began with a little static error. Then slowly an image formed. The video was taken in a room which looked like a store room and in the middle of the room was a datamon.

_"Blue General *static error* I am passing this message with great difficulty *static error* I have to inform you that the Digital World is in calamity yet again. *static error* We need your help again. *static error*. Just be informed that the barrier between the worlds has begin to weaken. You can open the gate agai...*static error*"_

When the message ended there were big smiles on the faces of Yoshi and Keenan. Yoshi then burst out.

"Oh my! I can see my Lolamon again! Yayyyyyyyyyyyyy! This is the Best!"

Thomas merely smiled. "I propose that we go back to the Digital World the first thing in the morning. So I suggest we say goodbye to our families today."

"Yes! And I also want to buy something for Lola...wait...how can we go back to the Digital World? We don't have the Digital Portal with us anymore."

"Yoshi is right even Dad demolished the Digital Portal in our house." Keenan pointed out.

"I do have one in my garage." Thomas said and smirked.

"You have a what?!"

"Yes, I have a Digital Portal. Build one a year ago just in case. I just have to plug it in."

"Great Thomas you are the best!" Keenan said and smiled.

"Thank You Keenan. Oh! And could you please inform Marcus's family too?"

"Sure! They will be glad to hear the news."

* * *

_**Crier's**_** House:**

"Keenan! You can't expect us to go let you go their again!" Keenan's mother Michelle exclaimed. His father just simply nodded his head in agreement to his mother.

"But Mum, why?! You know I always waited for this chance." Keenan cried out. Then his father stepped in.

"Yes son, but what if something bad happens to you."

"Dad! I am not a small boy anymore I got straight 'A's in P.E. I think I can handle myself."

His father opened his mouth and then hesitated. Finally he agreed.

"Alright son, you can go."

"Really!"

Michelle nodded. "But please promise us that you would come back all safe and sound."

"I promise, Mum."

* * *

_**CP**_** Headquarters:**

"What are you serious?!" Megumi cried out.

"Sure am!" Yoshi answered and flashed out a smile.

"Then I am also coming with you!" Miki cried out.

"No you are NOT! None of you are!"

The three of them turned around to face a glaring Commander Samson.

"B-but Commander..."

* * *

**There! My third Chapter is out and finally is not too short. Please R&R. 4th chapter 'COMING SOON'.**


	4. The Digital World!

_**Chapter 4**__**: The Digital World!**__**  
**_

* * *

_**The Headquarters:**_

"B-but Sir..." Yoshi started

"No 'buts'"Commander Samson interrupted. "We don't want the barrier to weaken again!"

"But Sir, Datamon already informed us by the v-mail that the barrier has _already _started to weaken."

"That's impossible! The barrier will only weaken when either of the residents of the world travel through the portals. Director Samalot and I had always kept a check and that never happened!"

"But Sir only one Digital Dive can't harm the barrier. Please! Let us go! Don't you want to see Kudomon again?"

Samson hesitated at this. After a moment he gave up. "Alright Yoshi, you can go."

"Yes!"

"But Sir what about us?" Miki and Megumi asked in chorus.

"You two will have to stay here. Director Samalot should not come to know of this. If he ever asks for Yoshi, we could say that she went for a vacation."

Megumi huffed. "OH! Alright."

* * *

_**Thomas's House:**_

"Keenan! Please come back safe and sound!" Michelle said and hugged her son.

"C'mon Mum! I will"

It was 8 a.m next morning. Thomas, Yoshi and Keenan were ready to go. The Damon family had also showed up.

"Well you better keep things in control this time." Kristy said. "I am surprised that Marcus couldn't keep things in control. What a doof!"

"Tommy, can I also come?"

"No Relena. You have to stay here. Besides my Portal is too small. Even we three can barely fit."

"I can't wait to see Falcomon again!"

"When you guys come back, bring Pawnchessmon too 'Kay?" This was Miki.

"We will." Yoshi said and smiled.

"We better get going guys." Thomas said. They all stepped into the digital dive.

"Digital harmonizer aligning. Security code recognized." Megumi checked. "Digi Gate open. 6 seconds to transfer. 5,4,3,2...Begin transfer!"

There was a bright light and then the three were gone. "Good luck! Be safe." Relena said and sighed.

* * *

_**The Digital**** World!**_

"We're back!" Yoshi cried.

"I am so happy that I can kiss the ground!" Keenan exclaimed.

"I am happy too but do us a favor and don't Keenan" Thomas said and smiled. Keenan laughed and took out his digivice. "C'mon, let's go find our partners and Marcus!"

After 15 minutes:

"I am about to give up!" Yoshi cried out. "We have been walking for about 30 minutes and there is not even a digimon in sight!"

"That's because they are afraid for their pathetic lives."

The three turned around to face a SaberLeomon.

"S-saberLeomon!" Keenan stammered.

"Humans! Humph! Master predicted this! Come back to save the Digital World I suppose? Where are your partners? Not with you? Don't worry, you will never meet them again!"

* * *

**There it is! I hope you liked it! Please R&R! Chapter 5 'COMING SOON'!**


	5. Welcome Back!

**_Chapter 6: Welcome Back!_  
**

* * *

"Humans! Humph! Master predicted this! Come back to save the Digital World I suppose? Where are your partners? Not with you? Don't worry, you will never meet them again!"

The digidestined gasped. "B-but we just got here!" Keenan cried out.

"Why did you come here in the first place?! You pests are so puny that none of my attacks will fit you. However...PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM!"

He prepared himself for a 'Twin Fang' attack when..."Double BackHand!"

The attack did not even make SaberLeomon flinch but he still stopped and looked around for the source of the attack. A blue, dog like digimon landed in front of Thomas.

"Gaomon?!"

The digimon turned around and smiled. "Good to see you too Thomas." His face turned serious again."Reunion dance later, Thomas, find the DNA Charge in you again and make me digivolve to MirageGaogamon."

"Forgot me already" SaberLeomon roared. "I Will deal with you humans later, first I will finish off this digimon who dared to attack me!"

"It was my pleasure!"

Gaomon jumped and attempted to try out one more 'Double BackHand' attack when SaberLeomon simply flicked him away with his paw. Gaomon crashed on a tree and fell down.

"Gaomon!" Thomas shouted. He suddenly felt a tugging feeling. Strangely this feeling was familiar to him. 'Okay' he thought. 'Consontrate. Let the energy out. You did it before do it again.' Suddenly blue data surrounded him.

"Thomas your DNA Charge..."Yoshi started, awed.

"Is finally back!" Thomas exclaimed and took out his digivice. "DNA Charge Overdrive!"

Gaomon opened his eyes. This surge of energy was familiar to him. Then Gaomon began to glow. After a few seconds Gaomon was not their and the in the place he was standing now stood a big, blue digimon.

"MirageGaogamon!" The three cried out in relief.

"MirageGaogamon?!" SaberLeomon said in disbelief. He then looked at Thomas. "Then you must be...Thomas H. Norstein!"

"It's good to hear that our legend still exists" Keenan said.

"Y-you are the Master feared the most. But he won't have to worry because you will never get out of here alive!"

"You know, for a lion, you talk too much." MirageGaogamon said. "Gale Claw!"

SaberLeomon was hit and he fell down. He got up again. "So you want a fight to the end huh? Well then, give it your best shot 'Twin Fangs'!"

MirageGaogamon dodged out of the way just in time. He tried a 'HowlMoon Blaster' attack on SaberLeomon but he dodged it too.

"Sir, any one of your plans will be a great help right now. Aaaagh!"

SaberLeomon had just used his 'Twin Fang' attack on MirageGaogamon. He fell down, grunting in pain.

'My plans..' Thomas thought. "MirageGaogamon, do you remember any of my plans?"

"All of them Sir! How could I forget?!" He struggled to get up.

"Alright then, use plan D4!"

"Sir yes Sir!" MirageGaogamon suddenly teleported infront of SaberLeomon. He was so surprised that he couldn't react.

"Gale Claw!"

SaberLeomon cried in pain, stumbled and fell. MirageGaogamon then teleported high above SaberLeomon and looked at him.

"Let's end this, HowlMoon Blaster!"

...

Thomas picked up the digiegg. He remembered SaberLeomon's last words:

_"How-how can I be defeated. Master was right to be a little afraid of you."_

He smiled at Gaomon. "Glad to have you back partner."

"Same here Sir."

"Oh Gaomon!" Yoshi cried out and gave Gaomon a hug. Gaomon turned bright red. Keenan and Thomas snickered. "I am so glad to see a digimon from our group again! Thanks for saving us!"

"Uuuuu...It was a pleasure Yoshi."

Yoshi broke the hug. "Say, where are the ot-"

"Hey! You! What are you doing here? And blondie! Put that egg down! No humans are supposed to be here! Well exept me of course!"

"You said it Boss!"

The three turned to face a boy wearing a red T-shirt and a black, full-sleeved jacket and black pants. The boy looked at the three. A tall boy with blond hair wearing a black T-shirt with an eagle printed on it and blue jeans. A boy with dark blue hair wearing a red and black T-shirt and blue jeans. And a girl with dark pinkish hair, wearing a pink half-sleeved T-shirt and a purple halfsleeve jacket with purple tights.

"Marcus!" The three cried in chorus.

"Thomas, Yoshi, Keenan?!"

Then there were laughs,compliments and insults.

"Keenan you've grown tall!" Marcus said and ruffled Keenan's hair.

"Marcus, you still couldn't beat Thomas at height." Yoshi said and smiled.

"Gee Yoshi, thanks for that great compliment."

"Hey! Don't say that to my Boss!"

"Oh Agumon! You are still the same!" Yoshi cried out and hugged the digimon so tight that it knocked the breath out of him. The boys and Gaomon laughed. She broke the hug and left Agumon gasping for air.

"Say, where are Lolamon and the others?" She said and looked at Marcus.

"Don't look at me. How should I know?"

"Wow Marcus" Thomas said. "You sure are a great leader to not be able to keep your team together."

"Thanks for the sarcasm Nerdstein."

"5 years and you still use that name."

* * *

"SaberLeomon was defeated!"

"Yes Sir."

"But how? He was one of the strongest of my troops."

"By Thomas H. Norstein's digimon. Apparently the other three digidestined have returned."

"Thomas...has returned!"

* * *

**There! The 5th chapter is finished. Please R&R! And just so you know, I won't be updating for a few weeks. I have exams coming up!**


	6. WarGreymon's Revenge

_**Chapter 6: Wargreymon's Revenge**_

**Sorry for the long wait. I am busy with my exams. By the way, this chapter is going to be a little longer than the others.**

* * *

"We have been walking for days Marcus." Yoshi complained.

"So?" Marcus asked lazily, his hands behind his head. Yoshi face palmed.

"Tell me this Marcus," Thomas said in an exasperated voice. "How are you so sure that Lolamon is somewhere near the sea?"

"Easy, Thomas. When we split up, we were near the sea. So it is common sense that Lolamon will be there."

This caused the others to face palm. "Marcus," Gaomon said. "Even I was at the beach. But where was I found the day before yesterday?"

"Gaomon, you are a wanderer. Lolamon is not like that. I bet you that she will be at the beach in a nice home." This made Yoshi smack Marcus at the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Marcus! You are the worst! We agreed on finding Lolamon first and then Falcomon because you exactly know where she is. You didn't change one bit!"

"Miss Yoshi,I reckon we search the woods." Gaomon suggested. "I bet that both Falcomon _and_ Lolamon will be there. After all it is natural for them, Falcomon being a bird and Lolamon being a plant-type digimon."

Yoshi turned and looked at Gaomon. A big smile on her face. "Gaomon that is a great idea!"

Keenan smiled too and then turned serious. He just saw someone or something moved above the cliff.

"Gaomon, Agumon, do you smell or sense a digimon?"

"Er...No?" Agumon said.

"I don't sense anything either Keenan. Why do you ask?"

"I thought I just saw something move above the cliff."

"Well I hope it was a digimon cause I am waiting for a FIGHT!"

"You said it Boss!"

"Yoshi _is _right Marcus,you haven't changed-" Thomas had started when suddenly a big boulder tumbled down the cliff and headed straight for Marcus.

Marcus froze on the spot and his eyes narrowed. "Marcus watch out!" Thomas shouted and ran towards him and jumped, taking Marcus with him. Just as they landed, the boulder crashed on the ground.

"Thanks buddy. I owe you one." Marcus said, sitting up.

"What in the WORLD happened to your reflexes Marcus?!" Thomas commented as he helped Marcus to his feet.

"Ummmmmmmmm...I don't know but at least I am alive and OK."

"BOSS! are you OKAYYYYY!" Agumon shouted as he ran up to Marcus.

"Umm, Agumon, its too late to ask that question" Gaomon said and immediately looked above the cliff, Thomas did the same. "Sir, just before the boulder tumbled down, I think I heard an 'Ugh!' sound."

"I heard it too!" Keenan agreed.

"If you are right Gaomon, Keenan, then someone had deliberately tried to crush Marcus." Thomas said, staring at the cliff.

"Someone tried to do What to me?! If I will ever see the face of the culprit, I will...I will.."

"You will do what?" A voice interrupted Marcus. Marcus turned his face towards the cliff and saw a WarGreymon. "You!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Where you the one who pushed the boulder?" Yoshi shouted her question.

"Yes, it was me." The digimon replied, not taking his eyes of Marcus for even a second.

"Are you crazy man...I mean digimon?!" Keenan shouted.

"Not at all." WarGreymon calmly replied.

"But I thought that WarGreymons were the type of digimon who always fought for good." Thomas said.

"Sir, look at his eyes!" Gaomon exclaimed. Everyone stared at the digimon's eyes. They were crimson in color.

"But-but their eyes are supposed to be green." Thomas pointed out.

"Stop this useless talk." WarGreymon said starting to become a little impatient. "It's time to take my revenge on Marcus Daimon!"

"Revenge!" The four exclaimed, their eyes on Marcus.

"I don't know what crap this digimon is talking about!" A bewildered Marcus shouted, his hands waving madly in the air.

"Are we going to have a showdown now, or should I just delete you now?" WarGreymon shouted, now completely impatient and angry.

"Alright now, discussions later, its FIGHTING TIME!" Marcus said and took out his digivice and then stopped, an anime sweat drop on his head. How the hell was he going to punch WarGreymon while that digimon was in the air.

WarGreymon guessed the problem and smirked. "I see that you cannot get your DNA Charge without a punch. What a pathetic weakling! Fine I will lighten things for you." WarGreymon commented and landed on theground. The others seemed startled by his act.

"Are you deliberately trying to get punched by me, the Ultimate Fighter?!" Marcus asked, shocked. "Don't underestimate my Boss!" Agumon shouted."

"I should say the same thing about me." WarGreymon said and smirked. "Alright Marcus give me your best shot!"

"Uh? Alright then, but let me tell you this, YOU ASKED FOR THIS!"

Marcus charged forward and punched WarGreymon on the face. But to everyone's shock and horror, WarGreymon did not even flinch. "Bu-bu-but how?"

"Ha! You pathetic weakling! And you call yourself the ultimate fighter!"

Marcus got out of his shock. "Maybe, I wasn't enough for you, but let me see how you react to ShineGreymon!" He smiled as his DNA Charge surrounded him.

"DNA Charge Overdrive!" "Agumon Double Warp Digivolve to...ShineGreymon!"

"Now what do you think, WarGreymon?" Marcus asked and smirked.

"Hmmm...He is not as strong as I heard he was..."

"WHAT?! Let's see what you will think when I return you into a digiegg!" ShineGreymon shouted

* * *

"A fight with two Greymon family digimon huh? This should be interesting. But little do they know about this WarGreymon, they don't stand a chance."

* * *

"Glorius Burst!" ShineGreymon used his most powerful attack on WarGreymon. But to his surprise, WarGreymon did not even try to stop his attack. As soon as the attack hit him, smoke surrounded the digimon.

"Yeah! We showed him huh Boss!"

"That should teach him-"

"Teach me what?!"

"Huh?" Marcus turned towards the smoke. As the smoke cleared, WarGreymon appeared, but that was not the shocking part. The shocking was that he was not at all injured.

"Y-yo-you are a-al-alive?!" Marcus stammered out

"Why? Was that your best shot? Humph! Weaklings! Great Tornado!" He headed towards ShineGreymon, in an instant, ShineGreymon dedigivolved back to Agumon and passed out.

"Agumon! Nooooo!" Marcus cried outand ran towards the unconscious s digimon and picked him up. WarGreymon just watched this with cold, lifeless eyes.

"Sir, he is too strong for us, we should retreat."

"You are right Gaomon...DNA Charge Overdrive!" "Gaomon Double Warp Digivolve to...MirageGaogamon!"

WarGreymon looked at the newly arrived mega digimon. "So, you wan't to fight as well?" MirageGaogamon ignored his question. Thomas stepped towards Marcus. "Marcus, I know that you will hate this, but he is too strong, we have to retreat."

Surprisingly Marcus didn't complain, he let himself be led to MitageGaogamon and climbed on his shoulder. Yoshi and Keenan sat on one while Thomas and Marcus on the other. The still unconscious Agumon was on Marcus's lap.

Thomas gave a cold stare at WarGreymon, this was the first time he had seen Marcus like this and it was all because of WarGreymon. WarGreymon just stared back at him

* * *

**_After 10 minutes:- _**

They were still in the air. Thomas had suggested that they should not stop till they reach the forest. Marcus did not utter a single word the whole flight. The others occasionally gave sympathetic glances at him.

"Marcus," Yoshi consoled him. "Are you still shocked? Don't worry, everyone makes mistakes."

"I-I lost!" Marcus finally spoke up. "I lost to a WarGreymon!"

"Come on Marcus," Thomas said.

"I-I guess we are not the ultimate team, me and Agumon."

"That's not at all true Marcus!" Keenan spoke up.

"It is! We lost to a mega! A MEGA!"

"There was a time Marcus," MirageGaogamon said calmly. "That fighting a mega was impossible."

"But that time-that time Agumon was not able to digivolve to a mega!"

The others kept quite. Yoshi was wrong. Marcus _had_ changed. His optimism had decreased greatly. 'We have to bring the old Marcus back' Thomas thought to himself.

* * *

**_That night_****_:-_**

They had reached the forest and had decided to turn out for the night in an uninhabited cave. Agumon had finally woke up. This had cheered Marcus up a bit.

"Hey, Agumon you awake?"

"Am now Boss."

"Alright, get up, we have to go practice."

"Oh Boss, why now? I am sleepy!"

"Says the digimon who was asleep half of the day! Get up lazy bones!"

"Alright! Alright Boss! Geez, you are soooo bossy!"

"That's why I am the boss!"

The two wandered through the forest until they reached a large clearing.

"Alright, let's start."

"What are you trying to practice on?"

"Yeah Boss! What are we trying to...Hey! Who said that?!"

Both of them turned around to see WarGreymon coming out from the shadows.

"I am going to get you for what you did this morning!" Marcus shouted, running towards WarGreymon and punched him in the face, again. As before, WarGreymon did not flinch. "ShineGreymon was not ready for you before, but he is now!'

"DNA Charge Overdrive!" "Agumon Double Warp Digivolve to...ShineGreymon!"

"Huh! You still want to fight. Fine, I want to fight you as well. I will kill you for deleting my best friend ZUDOMON!"

This time ShineGreymon did not even have time to use one of his attacks. Just as WarGreymon finished speaking he flew up in the sky and used his "Terra Force". The attack missed ShineGreymon by a centimeter but still had enough effect on him to dedigivolve to Agumon and made a big crater.

"AGUMON!" Marcus cried out and jumped into the crater. "Agumon, you okay?"

"No...not at all...Boss!"

Just then WarGreymon landed in front of Marcus. Marcus picked up Agumon and backed up till he reached the edge of the crater. But he could not climb up, not with Agumon in his hands. WarGreymon raised his hand, ready to slice Marcus and Agumon with his Dramon Killers.

"Any last words, Marcus Daemon?"

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was too long. And could you please review whether I should give Thomas a fighting scene, with his fists. And whether I should introduce a new tamer. I have thought of this stories in two ways. One with and without a new tamer. The main villain will be introduce after a few chapters. Chapter 7 "Coming Soon"!**


	7. A Team Reunion

**_Chapter 7: A Team Reunion_**

**Yes, the team (From now on I will again call them DATS) will finally be reunited. Except Lolamon, she will be introduced in the ending though,  
**

* * *

WarGreymon raised his hand, ready to slice Marcus and Agumon with his Dramon Killers.

"Any last words, Marcus Daemon?"

'Oh man! What am I supposed to do now?!' Marcus thought desperately. "WarGreymon, can't we think this through?"

"Maybe _you _should have thought it thorough before you deleted Zudomon mercilessly!"

"Mercilessly?! What are you..." Marcus started to defend himself when he stopped. He didn't want to anger WarGreymon more.

"Master would have preferred to leave you alive but he will understand. DIE!"

Marcus and Agumon closed their eyes,waiting for what seemed an inevitable death.

"Bye Boss!"

"Goodbye...Agumon!"

They waited...waited. Nothing happened. Marcus opened his eyes to see WarGreymon, a silver lance going right through him. As the lance withdrew WarGreymon fell over and Gallantmon was revealed.

Thanks a lot..." Marcus started when he noticed that Gallantmon was staring at WarGreymon.

Marcus stared at it too. WarGreymon's eyes were now black, glass. Pieces of his armoured chest fell apart to reveal gears, now slowly starting to stop spinning. A small amount of data came out and vanished in the air. Then WarGreymon burst into data.

"Boss, he was a...machine!"

Marcus simply nodded. Too shocked for words.

* * *

_**Next afternoon :- **_

"Marcus, Marcus! Wake up!"

"Uuuuu..Huh!" Marcus opened his eyes to see Keenan kneeling beside him. He turned his head the other way and saw Agumon snoring louldly. He sat up, looking around to see Thomas's exasperated expression and Yoshi's angry face. 'Marcus, get ready to feel Yoshi's wrath.' He thought to himself.

As if on queue, Yoshi started. "Finally, you are awake! Just what was going on in that puny brain of yours?! Going out in the middle of the night! What were you trying to do?! You are the worst!"

As Yoshi stopped to take a break, Thomas started. "It was a good thing Gallantmon was there or you would be dead by now, Marcus."

"Well now that you are awake," Keenan said. "We just have to wake up Agumon and start searching for Lolamon and Falcomon."

"Keenan, did I mention how amazed I am to hear you talking proper...Hey! Hold on a minute! How did you all come to know about what happened last night."

"Gallantmon told us." Thomas said as if it was obvious. "He left about an hour ago."

It took about ten minutes to wake up Agumon and then they finally set out. Thomas was constantly thinking about something deeply. And the others occasionally gave him glances. 'Old Nerdstein didn't change one bit.' Marcus thought.

"Hey Boss, I am hungry."

"So what am I supposed to do about it?"

"Feed me duh!"

"Oh Come On! You are totally capable of finding you own food. How many times do I have to tell you?! We are not in the human world!" Marcus said stopping and facing Agumon.

"Human world or not Boss. You are responsible to feed me!"

The others continued to walk ahead, leaving the two bickering.

"Oh yeah?! Since when did you come with that rule?!"

"I didn't come up with it Boss, it was, is and will always be your job!"

"That is...Hey guys, wait for us!" The two ran to catch up with the others. "What were you thinking, leaving us behind?"

"Oh nothing Marcus," Thomas replied calmly. "We just thought that were and Agumon were having an important discussion and we didn't want to disturb you."

"Why you-"

"Falcomon!" Keenan cried out and ran towards a beaten up black bird type digimon. He picked it up in concern when it opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Keenan?"

"What do we have here? What type of digimon are you? Or are you those humans that 'Master' is lately talking about?" A high pitched voice said.

The others turned to face another bird-type digimon, but this one had no wings and wore a bone helmet.

"It's Kiwimon." Falcomon said facing Keenan. "It has been after me for weeks. Come on Keenan, make me digivolve so I can beat him once and for all." Falcomon said standing up.

"Finally!" Keenan cried in happiness as he took out his digivice.

"DNA Charge!" "Falcomon digivolve to...Peckmon!"

A bright smile lit up in Keenan's face.

"Welcome back Peckmon!" Peckmon cried.

"What? So, you must be his partner, don't worry, I can still beat him even though he is a champion."

"We'll see about that! Kunai Wing!"

"Pummel Peck!"

Both of their attacks met and created a smoke screen. Peckmon took this to his advantage and used another attack.

"Spiral Claw!" He hit Kiwimon right in the head and Kiwimon stumbled back groaning. "How do you like that?!"

"Alright, I see you have tactics, but so do I! Pummel Peck!"

Peckmon used his wing to protect himself from the ChibiKiwimon and then Launched another attack.

"High Jumping Kick!"

He hit Peckmon on the chest and slammed into a tree.

* * *

"What?! WarGreymon was destroyed!"

"Y-yes sir..."

"When did this happen?!"

"At midnight...sir."

"Midnight! Why didn't you tell me this before?!"

"Sir, even I came to know about this a little while ago...one of our own witnessed the fight."

"That is impossible! Who destroyed him?"

"Ga-Gallantmon, sir"

"Oh! That Royal Night! Come with me to the lab. I have to make an even stronger digimon."

* * *

Kiwimon struggled to stand up. He was badly beaten while Peckmon was just breathing heavily.

"No, never am I going to lose this fight." He panted. "Pummel Peck!"

Peckmon dodged the attacks easily. As Kiwimon was getting weaker, his attacks were getting slower.

"Thousand Beak!"

Kiwimon fell back, shivering. "W-wo-w-won't...lose"

"Alright, Peckmon, do it!"

"NO! Wait!" Thomas shouted.

"Kunai Wing!"

Kiwimon closed his eyes as the attack came upon him. Then he turned into a digiegg. As he saw this, Thomas held a disappointed expression.

"What happened Thomas?" Keenan asked. "Why did you not want me to defeat Kiwimon?"

"It-it was nothing." Thomas said looking away.

The others looked at him curiously and than disimissed the situation, except Gaomon, he knew what Thomas wanted. The others turned towards Falcomon, bright smiles on their faces. Yoshi came forward and hugged Falcomon, knocking his breath off.

"Oh Falcomon! I am so glad to see you! Do you know how many days we have been wandering around, looking for you guys?!"

Keenan, Agumon and Marcus burst out laughing.

"C-cant breath!"

"Oh sorry!" Yoshi said and let go.

Falcomon gasped for air and then finally spoke up. "Yoshi, my dear! Have you done that to Agumon and Gaomon too?!"

"You bet she did." Keenan said and snickered.

Falcomon turned towards Keenan. "Keenan, my boy! It feels great to see you talking properly!"

"Thanks Falcomon!" Keenan said. " After you went, Ma gave me classes 24/7 until I could talk properly!"

"Aren't you exaggerating a little Keenan?" Yoshi said and smiled.

Meanwhile...

"Thomas, its okay." Gaomon said to Thomas. They were oblivious to the celebration that was going on behind them. "We will get another one."

"Uhmm." Thomas said and smiled. "I guess when it comes to fighting, no one has changed." He walked passed Gaomon and looked at Falcomon. Falcomon looked back at him. "Thomas-"

"Falcomon, could you plese tell me why Kiwimon was attacking you?"

Falcomon stared at Thomas for a few seconds. The others stared at him. Finally Falcomon sighed. "Well, Kiwimon had been after me for a week. One day, me, Lolamon and Biyomon were, you know, just sitting and talkin in a village built after the fight between the two worlds, when we heard a cry. But this cry wasn't of pain...or anger. It was kind of a war cry. After a few minutes, an army of digimon...Kiwimon, Deramon, Blossomon, Meramon and a number of other champions and ultimates came out nowhere and started to attack us. Most of us were rookies and we ran away to seek shelter with Cherrymon who is somewhere deep inside the forest. Some of us were champions and they fought and were soon deleted. They burned down the village and took the digeggs. Me, Lolamon and Biyomon got separated. Soon even I thought to go and take shelter with Cherrymon but that Kiwimon stood in my path and started to attack me. And he was after me ever since."

When Falcomon stopped everyone was looking at him with worry in their eyes.

"Those poor digimon..."Yoshi said and a tear fell down on her hand.

"There was no way those digimon just thought of attacking on their own." Thomas said thinking deeply. "I bet that the main person..I mean digimon..is the same one who is sending other digimon to defeat us."

"Someone has been sending digimon to defeat us?" Marcus asked, a quizzical expression on his face. "And when did that happen?"

Thomas looked at Marcus in a weird way. But then he saw that everyone (except Gaomon) had that quizzical expression and were staring at him.

"Oh! Come On! Don't tell me you all were never gave any attention to_ anything_ the digimon we fought were saying?"

"Should we?" Marcus asked. "I only fight, Nerdstein, I don't care what my opponent says."

"I never expect you and Agumon to, Marcus." Thomas said and turned to the others. "But I am surprised you guys didn't listen."

"We weren't paying attention Thomas" Yoshi said. "Because all the opponents talked about was DOOM, DIE, WON'T LOSE or REVENGE."

"Are you sure they didn't say anything else in common?" Thomas asked.

"Ummm...well..." was the answer he got.

"Oh Please!" Thomas exclaimed. "Didn't you hear that they always talked about this 'Master'?"

"Oh Yeah! I remember now!" Keenan cried.

"I knew that! I was umm...just checking if you all knew!" Marcus said, his hand behind his head.

"Sure you were." Gaomon said sarcastically.

"But why would any digion want to destroy and delete his own kind?" Falcomon asked.

"I don't know." Yoshi said. "Bu first we have to find Lolamon and Biyomon. I am worried about what might have happened to them."

"We should check out at Cherrymon's." Thomas suggested. "They could be their."

"So follow me!" Falcomon said. "I know where he is!"

* * *

"Please sir, I don't think it's a good idea."

"And what do you know about good ideas."

"What if he goes berserk?"

"Nonsense! My creation won't go berserk. Now stop giving me stupid advices!"

"Ye-yes sir..."

* * *

**Meanwhile... **

"It is good to see you again, Cherrymon." Yoshi said

"Good to see you again children! I think you have returned to fight off the evil that has risen again in the Digital World, am I right?!" Cherrymon said with a smile.

The area around him was filled with digimon. A few Tokomon were playing around, few digimon were sleeping while the others were talking or eating. But when they saw the humans arrive, they all stopped doing what they were doing and stared at them.

"Precisely." Thomas said. "Do you know anything about what has been going on?"

"I wish I did, my boy! But I know nothing. But I have heard that digimon are coming and attacking villages all around the continent. I know nothing about the mastermind behind all this."

The others looked at Marcus and Agumon.

"What?!" The asked in union.

"You guys were in the digital world. Couldn't you have stopped them from attacking the villages?" Yoshi asked.

"Hey! Don't blame me! I was always occupied with one digimon or the other. It seemed that every mega or ultimate wanted to pick a fight with me!"

The others looked at them for a second and turned back to Cherrymon.

"Cherrymon, are Lolamon and Biyomon with you?" Yoshi asked.

"No, my dear. I do have Biyomon but Lolamon is not with me. Poor guy was so exhausted that he is still too weak to fly."

Yoshi's face turned into horror. "Oh My God! Where is Lolamon?! We have to find her!"

"Wait! I have to tell you something!"

The others turned around to see Biyomon. His left wing was bandaged.

"Lolamon was captured by a Blossomon!"

"What?!" They cried out in chorus.

"Yes, she was captured by a Blossomon." Biyomon repeated. "We were nearing Cherrymon's place when the Blossomon attacked. We tried to get away but she was too fast. So even though we new we can't win, we fought back. In the end she captured Lolamon, I tried to stop her but she hit me so hard that I fainted. I-I am sorry, Yoshi."

"Lolamon...we have to find her." Yoshi said with a lot of concern in her voice.

Unknown to them, all of their conversation was being heard by a digimon. 'So they are finally going to search for her are they? Well, I have to inform Master.'

* * *

"What is it now, DemiDevimon?"

"S-sir! The DATS have started to search for Lolamon!"

"They have, have they. Very well, take the prisoner from the jail and tell Blossomon to take her and go meet the DATS. Ask her if she remembers the exchange offer."

"Yes Sir!" DemiDevimon said and flew off.

* * *

"Oh my! This is the worst!" Yoshi exclaimed as she took in the scene around her.

Falcomon had led them to the village. The once described by Falcomon as 'the most beautiful village I had ever seen', was now a scene of destruction. There were craters everywhere, and ruins of houses that were burnt to the ground.

"The poor digimon." Gaomon said. "All their hard work in building this village...was all just flushed away."

"Oh just let me see the mastermind behind all this! I will ground that moron into pulp!" Marcus exclaimed angrily, his fists clenched.

"Thomas, before, when we were with Cherrymon," Gaomon said softly to Thomas in a way that the others could not hear.

"If you are talking about what Marcus said than I know what you are trying to say, Gaomon." Thomas said in the same voice as Gaomon.

"Yes Thomas, it looks like the so called 'Master' deliberately sent digimon after Marcus so that he would have no interruptions while doing his dirty wor..."

"Are you searching for your dear Lolamon?"

The others turned around in surprise to see a Blossomon coming out of the shadows. One of her vines had a rather beaten up Lolamon wrapped around it.

"Lolamon!" Yoshi cried out

"Oooo...worried about your poor beaten up partner digimon are you, Honey?!"

"Let Lolamon go you creep!" Marcus shouted, raising his fist.

"Don't even think about it you brute!" Blossomon shouted. "Or I will squash your precious Lolamon here like a bug!" She tightened her vone around Lolamon and she screamed weakly.

"Lolamon! What do you want from us Blossomon?!" Yoshi screamed her answer.

"Well, I will let your weak digimon over here only if you send Thomas and Gaomon with me."

"What?!" Everyone cried out.

* * *

**I know, I know! This ending DID NOT have a team reunion but atleast they met. Chapter 8 'Coming Soon!'**


	8. Spoiled Plans!

_**Chapter 8: Spoiled Plans!**_

* * *

"Well, I will let your weak digimon over here only if you send Thomas and with me."

"What?!" Everyone cried out.

"You see, it's simple! Master wants to have a little talk with brainy here. Don't worry Master won't hurt him..severly!"

"What does he want with Thomas?!" Gaomon shouted, raising his fists.

"Yeah! Even if he does, than why can't he come here and talk himself instead of Thomas going there? Is your 'Master' too scared?" Keenan added.

"Oh! if you really don't care for your precious Lolamon's safety then, I guess I can just delete her!"

"Lolamon!" Yoshi cried as Lolamon now screamed in pain as Blossomon was beginning to squeeze her to death.

"Stop it!" Thomas shouted. Blossomon stalped squeezing Lolamon and looked at him, smirking.

"Thomas, you don't really want to go to that stupid 'Master' do you?" Marcus asked.

"There seems no other way, Marcus." Thomas said keeping his voice calm. But that was not the main reason for him to be giving up. 'If I just go with her now, I will be able to see who their so called Master is and will be able to come to know of his plot. Then I can hatch a plan and escape!'

"Alright then, Blossomon said slyly. "Come on then!"

Just this moment Keenan and Falcomon moved away and sneaked behind Blossomon. Blossomon, not noticing this, tossed a beaten up Lolamon to Yoshi. Yoshi caught and hugged Lolamon. Lolamon, too weak to say or do anything just smiled. Yoshi then looked at Thomas. He was deep in thought.

"DNA Full Charge!" "Falcomon digivolve to...Peckmon! Peckmon digivolve to...Crowmon!" (I never got how Falcomon could never warp digivolve Do you know why?)

"WHAT?! When did you get behind me?!" Blossomon exclaimed abruptly turning around.

"You better learn to be aware of the things going around you, Blossomon. Savage Emperor!"

Blossomon screamed as she stumbled back. "So you want to fight, then it's fine by me! Spiral Flower!"

Crowmon cried out as he slammed into two trees.

"Step out of this one Keenan!" Marcus shouted. "I have been waiting for a fight! Aaaarggh!' Marcus charged forward and hit the surprised Blossomon on one of the heads of her veins.

"DNA Full Charge!" "Agumon warp digivolve too...RizeGreymon!"

"Hey that's not fair Marcus!" Keenan shouted in surprise.

"The blue kid is right!" Blossomon said. "Besides, two on one is really not fair."

"Sorry Keenan," Marcus said facing Keenan. "But I have been waiting for a fight and this is a a great opportunity!"

Keenan gave up and sighed. Crowmon de-digivolved back to Falcomon.

"Alright then, let's finish this" RizeGreymon said and smiled.

"Oooh this is going to be so much fun!" Blossomon repied.

"Rising Destroyer!"

"Spiral Flower!"

"Both the attacks met and created a smoke screen. When the smoke cleared Blossomon was standing their, smiling.

"Man, for a Blossomon, you are pretty strong!" Marcus exclaimed and commented.

"Of Course, with the power Master gave me, you could never defeat me."

"The power your 'Master" gave you!" Thomas exclaimed and then put a firm hand on Marcus's shoulder.

"Thomas?" Marcus asked, puzzled.

"Look Marcus! Don't delete Blossomon! Beat her up if you want to, but don't delete her!"

"OK, Thomas. I don't know what is going on in your head but if you say so!"

"Spiral Flower!"

"Trident Revolver!"

This time, Blossomon's attack was no match for RizeGreymon's strongest one. The Bullets incinerated her flowers and hit her. She fell back screaming in her high pitched voice.

Just as RizeGreymon raised his revolver for another attack Marcus stopped him.

"B-but Boss!"

"Stop RizeGreymon! Old Nerdstein here wants to have a talk with our Blossomon."

"What?!" Blossomon exclaimed weakly

Thomas walked up to her. Blossomon tried to stand up but could't. Thomas knelt down.

"Listen and listen carefully, I have a few questions that you have to answer."

The others exchanged glances. Gaomon smiled, he had missed Thomas's curiosity.

"And what makes you think that I will answer 'em blondie?" Blossomon asked and smirked.

Thomas glanced at the back from his shoulder. RizeGreymon smirked and raised his revolver. "Let's just say that you will face certain consequences that will lead to you deletion."

Blossomon gulped. "So umm...what are your questions?"

Thomas smiled. "Who is your Master?" He asked calmly.

"Umm...I want tell you!" Blossomon said with a glint in her eye. She then vanished into thin air.

Thomas said nothing. He was shocked for words. Then Marcus broke the silence.

"Oh Man! That's just great Thomas! You let her get away!" RizeGreymon de-digivolved back to Agumon with a disappointed expression on his face.

"We did not get Blossomon or the answers." Gaomon said in a disappointed voice.

"And I missed a good fight!" Marcus added.

~x~

* * *

"Blossomon! Where is he? WHERE IS THOMAS?!"

"S-s-sorry Master! Please forgive me! They-they tricked me!"

"Forgive you? FORGIVE YOU! You just gave away Lolamon. Now we don't have anything to bargain with them!"

"Please Master! Give me another chance! I will bring him next time. I promise!"

"I don't have place in my army for losers and weaklings like you."

Blossomon's expression turned puzzled as she saw her Master picking up a remote like device from a table beside him. He pointed the remote at her and pressed a button.

Immediately Blossomon felt something burning inside her. She looked down to see an orange glow in one of her veins. Soon the glow began to spread and with it so did the burning feeling. Blossomon could not bear the burning feeling anymore. She started to scream in pain. The Master just stood their and smirked.

"P-ple-please Master. Stop it.!"

Soon the orange glow covered her. Her screaming increased. She slowly and weakly opened her eyes to take a look at her Master one last time. But this time along with the pain, her eyes revealed one more thing...hate. She then burst into data. He merely smirked. Somewhere in the corner, a pair of sad eyes watched the whole seen take place.

* * *

The team was now going back to Cherrymon's place in order to heal Lolamon. But two members were slowly dragging themselves at the back, holding long faces. Yoshi looked back. She was still holding Lolamon who had fallen asleep after their fight with Blossomon.

"Oh come on you two! Cheer up. You two are acting as if you both failed an important exam by getting a Z-. And that grade doesn't even exist!"

"Oh Man! I missed a great fight just because of old Nerdstein here!"

"Oh please, Marcus! Your fight is the least of our worries. We let Blossomon get away..."Thomas started in the same disappointed tone as Marcus.

"And by _we _you mean _you_ right?" Marcus interrupted.

Thomas ignored his team mate's question. "And if the other digimon the so called 'Master' sends also have the ability to teleport, then we will never get to know who he is."

"Thomas," Yoshi said. "You are referring to the 'Master' with a _he_ as if you are sure that _it _is a guy."

"Yoshi, don't be ridiculous! Of Course it is a guy." Thomas replied.

"How do you know? Did you see _it_." Yoshi argued by deliberately giving an emphasis to 'it'.

"Yoshi, we often the term refer 'Master' to a guy."

"I think that you think that girls being villains is impossible!"

"I do not. Besides, if 'Master' was a girl, then wouldn't it be common sense to use the term 'Mistress' or 'Ma'am'?"

"Sir, we are nearing Cherrymon's place." Gaomon interrupted, desperately trying to stop the two bickering. It was rare for Thomas to bicker, especially with Yoshi.

Keenan smiled. "Now that really lightened the mood!" He immediately got a cold stare from Yoshi.

"Now _you_ better not anger me! And I am already _not_ in a good mood, Keenan!"

"Umm...Hey! I can see Cherrymon! Come on!" Falcomon interrupted. He remembered how hard it was to calm Yoshi down.

Soon they were in Cherrymon's presence again.

"Ah Children! I see that you have found Lolamon."

"Yes we sure did!" Yoshi said and smiled, her mood lightening up.

"Poor digimon looks pretty beaten up."

"Yes she is." Marcus took charge. "Hey Cherrymon. Can you heal her?""

"Of course! She just needs rest. I will put her next to the other injured digimon." Just as he completed. A Lilymon came and took Lolamon from Yoshi's hands.

"Meanwhile, the sun is almost setting. Why don't you spend the night here?"

"Sure thing!"

Meanwhile a pair of wicked, yellow eyes was watching everything. "Ugh! Man! I will have to return to Master and inform him that we cannot attack Cherrymon tonight. Not with them there! Those guys sure know how to spoil his plans!"

* * *

**My 8th chapter is finally finished. I won't be able to publish the next chapter for a few weeks cause I will be busy. When the next chapter is released I hope I will have some reviews because I have a lot of views but cannot know if you like this fanfic or not. Reviewing will sure help!**


	9. Arguments and Plans

_**Chapter 9: Arguments and Plans**_

Lolamon slowly opened her eyes. As she sat up she saw that she was in a totally different environment then she was in for the last few days. She then remembered what happened and the fight with Blossomon.

"I see that you have finally woke up. How are you feeling?"

Lolamon turned around to face a Lilymon who was smiling cheerfully. "Umm..much better thank you."

"Oh good. Cause you were badly beaten up when you came here. I heard that you were umm...kidnapped. Did they treat you roughly?"

Lolamon looked at Lilymon. She smiled. It felt good to hear someone speak to her in an earnest, kind voice. She was always lashed out at in the cold and dark prison she had spent in for the last few day and was lashed with a whip by a Vilemon every three hours. _"If it weren't for Master's orders, you would have been deleted by now!"_

"Lolamon! You are awake!"

Lolamon cut out off from the beginning of a horrible flashback and turned around to see a girl walking up to her with a big smile on her face.

"Yoshi!"

Yoshi bent down and hugged her partner. Lolamon returned the hug, being the first digimon to, after Yoshi returned to the digital world.

The others walked up to them and Keenan couldn't resist to make a comment.

"Yoshi, you must be finally satisfied to actually have someone return your hugs." He said with a smug smile and earned a quizzical look from Lolamon.

"What do you mean, Keenan?" She asked, breaking away from Yoshi.

"Oh nothing! It's just that Yoshi hugged Gaomon, Agumon, Falcomon and Biyomon when she first saw them and when she hugged you, well...you were the first one to return it.

"Oh! And I forgot to tell you, once Kristy told me in school that Yoshi has this movie CD at home in which in the ending the two main characters, who were also best friends, had to part when one of them was going to shift to Australia forever! She told me that Yoshi used to cry like hell when she saw that scene, told her that it reminded her of her and Lolamon and how she had to say goodbye to _you!" _

Everyone burst into fits of laughter except Yoshi who blushed madly in embarrassment.

"Kri-Kristy told you that?!" She stammered.

"Ya! She told me that that was the most stupid thing you ever did, no offense." Keenan said, trying to surpress his laughter.

"Ha! Kristy did not change one bit I guess." Marcus said And his face showed unhappiness, only for a second. The others noticed this and it became apparent that Marcus missed his family but did not want to show it.

"Marcus, I have been dying to ask you this question." Thomas said.

"Oh please! You are always dying to ask a question!" Marcus replied and put his hands behind his head.

"Why did you guys split up anyway?"

"Oh That!" Marcus replied with a sheepish smile. "I ummm..."

"Let me explain ,Sir" Gaomon stepped in " One day , while we were at the beach, Marcus here said that he was tired of keeping us in safety _and _fighting off bad guys. Well that made Falcomon burst with anger and he shouted at Marcus that our partners reacted sensibly and were mature enough to send us back without throwing a temper tantrum and fighting with us and in the end coming with us to the digital world and leaving everything, our family and school behind. Marcus then got so angry that he shouted that if we did not want him around so they were welcome to go. And that was what we did."

When Gaomon stopped talking all eyes were on Marcus.

"So, Marcus" Yoshi said angrily. "You had enough of us did you?"

"What? No! In fact you did not even hear my part yet. I did not finish talking yet when Falcomon threw out his temper. You see, whenever we were in a fight,Gaomon, Lolamon, Falcomon and Biyomon used to stand right in the the middle of the battle so I had to see that they won't get hurt. So what I was going to say to them was that they next time a fight comes...GO SEEK SHELTER!" He angrily shouted the last words while facing Falcomon.

Falcomon grinned sheepishly. "Oh My! I think I made a horrible mistake. Heh heh!"

Thomas then turned to Cherrymon who had come over to hear what they were discussing. "I think we must take your leave, Cherrymon."

"Why?!" Protested Keenan.

"Simple, if we want to go any further in this. We must go. Nothing seems to be attacking us if we are in the company of other digimon."

Everyone groaned. "Thomas, is it _really_ necessary for us to leave right this moment?" Yoshi complained. "I made plans with a Gatomon and she said that she will take me to place in the night, which has these wonderful flowers that _actually_ shine in the moon light!"

"I think there will be enough time to go there_ after_ we wrap up this...this problem."

Yoshi pouted but gave in. Lilymon who witnessed this thought that Yolei's expression was pretty funny and laughed out, which was really a bad idea. Yoshi turned around and glared at her.

"Oh! So you think it is funny?!" She exclaimed angrily.

"Ummm...kind of..."

"Oh Yeah?! Well imagine what you would be doing if your plans were ruined huh? Answer that, _Lilymon!"_

Thomas sighed. "Yoshi, if this is so important than I guess we can stay here for another day."

"Really? Yay!" Yoshi said and took Lolamon's hand. "C'mon Lolamon, I will introduce you to Gatomon." With that the two walked off.

The boys sighed. "Girls!" They muttered in chorus and earned a glare from Lilymon.

"No No NOOOOO!" DemiDevimon cried in anger anger and dissapointment in a not so far away tree. "Master is _not_ gonna like this!"

Thomas walked up to Cherrymon. "I hope you won't mind for us to stay one more day in your ummm...shade."

"What? No! Of Course not! Besides, it will be my pleasure to serve the legendary heroes!" Cherrymon said and laughed heartedly.

"Boy, Thomas, do you really have to be so _polite_?!" Marcus complained. "You make me look like manner less freaks!"

"Well, aren't you?" Thomas replied in a calm and sarcastic manner, as usual, Marcus ate up the words.

"What did you say?! I have pretty good manners nerdstein! You better watch what you are saying or you soon will get a black eye!"

"Ummm, Boss, I don't think that qualifies as polite." Agumon commented.

"I was not trying to be polite." Marcus replied. "And I could be if I wanted to."

Thomas sighed. "Marcus, I swear that you are so gullible that even if a person jokes around with you by saying that you have turned into a panda, you will believe him."

"I will?" Marcus asked, clueless. He then understood what Thomas was trying to say and fired up. "I mean Of Course not! Do you think I have no brain?!"

"Of Course I do! But you just don't have intellect."

"Oh! Why..why.."

Thomas smiled. He was about to add something when he saw that Gaomon was trying to get his attention. He walked passed Marcus who looked back with an expression of anger mixed with puzzle.

"Hey! Where are you going?! We are not done yet!"

"I advice you to give up Marcus. There is no way you can beat me in an argument."

Marcus huffed and gave up. He then turned towards Keenan and started discussing about the Real World. Thomas knelt down and faced Gaomon.

"What is it Gaomon?" He asked in a slow voice.

"Sir, I wanted to ask whether or not you are going to stay here all day and not investigate."

"Wait, till night Gaomon. Then we will have no disturbance.

* * *

"Not to worry DemiDevimon! Everything is going according to my plan."

"Your plan?"

"You will soon see. Now, you are dismissed."

"Yes, yes Sir!" 'Geez! He puts on airs as if he is the king! Pah!"

When DemiDevimon was out of sight, a small orange digimon with wings and a pair of blue eyes gazed upon his Master.

"Sir, why are you looking forward to do this?"

"Because I want to, Patamon!" His Master snapped but then he eyes became distant and sad. "Those fools were supposed to bring harmony between the two worlds but instead they made it worst. Now, I hate both the humans _and _the digimon."

"Sir, I agree that a few humans and digimon have brought you suffering. But why are you deleting everyone? Even few of your own army."

"Are you questioning my JUDGMENTS?! Watch what you are saying Patamon, or you will be next." He then kicked the digimon and walked off.

The rookie level digimon grunted as he got up. He then watched sadly as his Master walk away. Although he did not know why, his Master must have some reason for hating a few humans. But why hate all digimon?

* * *

**_That_ **_**night:- ** _

Yoshi and Lolamon had just left with Gatomon to see this 'Magnificent Place'. They had requested the boys to come but they kindly put down the offer. Keenan said that he would rather jump from tree to tree and relive a hobby. Marcus bluntly said that he had no interest in some bunch of stupid shiny flowers. While Thomas said that he had some _work_ to do. The others rolled teir eyes on his words.

"Typical Thomas." Marcus had commented.

~x~

"Gatomon...these flowers are BEAUTIFUL!" Yoshi cried out happily.

"They are really shiny!" Lolamon agreed.

Gatomon did not reply back. They turned around, puzzled.

"Gatomon?"

Lolamon sighed. "Where could she be?"

"I don't know. But she could be in trouble. Come on let's search for her."

~x~

"Keenan, we are pretty far away from Cherrymon's face, don't you think?"

"Biyomon is right, Keenan. We should better head back"

Keenan sighed, disappointed. "Yeah, you are right."

He turned around and was readying himself for a leap when he felt something brush his leg. He turned around instinctively.

"What is it, Keenan?" Biyomon enquired.

"Well I-"Keenan started when something pushed him...down the tree...the 50 foot tree.

~x~

"Boss, this is pointless! We have been wondering around aimlessly for hours."

"Stop complaining Agumon." Marcus ordered casually, his hands placed at the back of his head. "That is Yoshi's department."

"Aha! I wonder what will happen if I told Yoshi that comment, Boss." Agumon said, with a sly smile on his face.

Marcus turned around and glared at Agumon as if Agumon had commited murder.

"Don't you DARE!"

Agumon smirked. "watchya gonna do Boss?"

"If you do...I will mince you into data!"

"Mince me into data? Oh Boss!"

Agumon suddenly stopped smiling and turned around. Marcus sighed.

"What's the matter, Agumon?"

"I just heard something, Marcus."

"Marcus?"

"I mean Boss. Does it really matter, _Marcus_?"

"Shut up Agumon. A and if it is an evil digimon...then its FIGHTING TIME!"

Suddenly Marcus felt deep pain surging through his head. His legs gave away and he fell down. He saw a blurred Agumon running up to him when everything blacked out.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! Been so busy for the last few weeks and it does not look like I will be free for the next few weeks too. The next chapter will be thrilling but will have a disappointing suspense *smiles slyly*.Please R&R! **


	10. Prisoners

**_Chapter 10: Prisoners_**

"So far...nothing." Thomas said in a disappointed tone.

"I wonder what the PawnChessmon are doing." Gaomon said softly.

"PawnChessmon? Didn't you say that they were called by a bunch of Knightmon?"

"Yes Sir. But we don't know what happened to them after that. I mean, they happily went with the Knightmon to live in a place filled with their kind, but, what if that city was attacked or something?"

Thomas stared at his partner digimon. This had never occurred to him. "The KnightChessmon are strong digimon, Gaomon. And if what you had said about their city being well hidden, then, hopefully, they will be alright."

They continued walking. Suddenly Gaomon stopped.

"What is it-"

"Double Back Hand!"

Gaomon head straight for a bush beside Thomas. As soon as he hit it they heard a yelp. Soon a Pumpkin appeared.

"You fool! What were you thinking huh?! I could have been seriously hurt!"

"What are you doing here?" Thomas demanded.

"What does it look like?! I was here on orders from my stupid and pompous Master to catch you! And all was going to plan until your stupid drooling pup punched me right on the face!"

"I am not a pup!" Gaomon retorted angrily. "And I don't drool!"

"Oh yeah?! Lets see whether or not you will be drooling after this! Pumpkinmon Power!"

A large Pumpkin appeared out of nowhere above Pumpkinmon's head and he threw it at Thomas and Gaomon. Thomas, out of reflexes, caught the pumpkin without thinking. Pumpkinmon was dumbfounded. No one had ever done that before. Thomas and Gaomon were bewildered too.

Suddenly Pumpkinmon's eyes turned watery. "This is not over!"

With that, Pumpkinmon ran off with a loud wail and left with a puzzled Gaomon and a bewildered Thomas who put down the pumpkin, unable to hold it anymore.

"That was easy." Thomas commented. "Meanwhile, what should I do with this huge pumpkin?"

"Sir, if it is edible, then, maybe we could eat it. Cause I am pretty hungry."

"Gaomon! I never believed that Agumon could have rubbed his characteristics onto you!"

Gaomon turned bright red. "Of Course Not!" He retorted and huffed.

Thomas laughed. "You sure blush easily."

"No offence Sir, but, look who's talking."

~x~

"KEENAN!" Falcomon shouted and swooped down the tree. Biyomon did the same.

Keenan caught hold of one of the branches and let out a sigh. He then smiled and looked up. Falcomon and Biyomon were coming down at full speed.

"HEY GUYS!" He shouted. "I AM FINE!"

Just as he shouted 'fine', the leaves near the branch rustled and something suddenly dragged him to the trunk. Keenan shouted for help and then suddenly something hit him hard and he fainted.

The two bird-type digimon heard Keenan's shout and panicked.

"KEENAN! WE'RE COMING!" They both shouted back in chorus. Suddenly they saw fire and everything went blank.

~x~

"This is the worst!" Yoshi complained and sighed. "We have been searching for Gotamon for hours!"

"Actually Yoshi, I think that we rarely reached fifteen minutes."

"Argh! Don't push me Lolamon!'

Lolamon smiled. "It has been quite a while since I heard that."

Yoshi turned and looked at her partner. Just as she was about say something she heard someone scream.

"HELP!"

"That was Gatomon's voice!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"HELP ME! SOMEONE! I AM STUCK!"

"Gatomon! Where are you?!" Yoshi shouted back.

"Over here! Near the berry bush. I AM STUCK!"

"Don't worry, Gatomon! We are coming!" Lolamon shouted, reassuringly.

Just as they were just about two feet away from the only berry bush in sight, the air filled with pollen. Both Yoshi and Lolamon started coughing.

"Lolamon, what is this? I am suddenly feeling sleepy."

"Me too..."

Yoshi dropped down, unconscious. Lolamon fell on top of her. The last thing Lolamon heard was Gatomon shouting.

"YOSHI! LOLAMON!"

~x~

"BOSS! Are you OK?!" Agumon cried, running up to the unconscious Marcus. "What am I saying?! Of Course he is not OK! HE'S UNCONSCIOUS!"

Suddenly, he too felt something hit him hard on the back of his head and he fell down unconscious, drooling with an open mouth.

* * *

"Master, I have done my duty as you asked."

"Well done, Meramon. Where are they now?"

"I have locked them up in the cell with the others, Master."

"Nice. Now, you are dismissed."

"Y-yes Master."

Meramon stood up and turned around and walked off. 'Dismissed? Pah! Who does he think he is? If only, if only I had the power...'

Meanwhile, the 'Master' sat down on his throne, which, was made by force. "That only leaves Pumpkinmon. Where could that useless digimon be? I knew I shouldn't have sent him to capture Thomas."

Patamon came out of nowhere and stared at his Master.

"Well, what do you want?" His Master snapped impatiently.

"Sir, I think that there is a 90% chance of Pumpkinmon to screw up. I warned you about-"

"SO YOU THINK THAT I MADE A WRONG DECISION?!" His Master bellowed angryly.

"N-no-of course n-no-"

"LISTEN TO ME PATAMON! I ALWAYS HAVE A REASON TO DO SOMETHING!" He interrupted angryly.

"of co-course, Sir." Patamon stammered.

"NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Patamon winced and flew away. After he was gone, his Master sighed.

"Patamon was right though. I was a fool to send Pumpkinmon after Thomas."

Just as if on queue, Pumpkinmon entered.

"Sir.." he began.

"Did you capture Thomas?"

"Well...No Sir..."

"WHAT?! AND YOU HAVE THE GUTS TO FACE ME AFTER THIS FAILURE!"

"Ple-plese understand Master! I almost had them-"

"SHUT UP! I always wanted to try this..." Pumpkinmon's Master took out a small remote and pressed a button, pointing at Pumpkinmon.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a huge cloud of bats appeared and surrounded Pumpkinmon. His screams filled the room but his Master simply smirked, unfazed by the torture happening right before his eyes.

"I HATE YOU!" Was the final shout from Pumpkinmon and then the voice died down. The bats vanished and nothing was left of Pumpkinmon. Nothing at all. His Master smirked again.

"I hate you too."

~x~

Yoshi slowly opened her eyes. It was dark. Too dark. The only source of light was coming from behind the bars. Wait. Bars?

Yoshi fully sat up now and shook her head. She wasn't hallucinating. Those were bars.

"Yoshi, seems that you are finally awake, huh?"

Yoshi looked around. She saw Keenan, Falcomon, Lolamon, Agumon and Marcus with his hand behind him.

"What are we doing here? Where is here?" She asked.

"I don't know why we are here but I sure could guess that this is a cell." Marcus said, shrugging.

Yoshi suddenly screamed and startled everyone. "WHAAAT?! WE ARE CAPTURED?! AND YOU GUYS ARE ACTING COOL?! JUST WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Just as Marcus was going to go calm her down, Keenan caught his hand and prevented him. "Let her scream. If those screams don't get anyone come here running, then i don't know what will."

Just as he said, a white digimon wearing green gloves with orange stripes and wearing a ring on her tail came running.

"Quite DOWN!" She shouted. Yoshi immediately shut up in shock and stared at the digimon.

"Ga-Gatomon?!"

"Ah! I am flattered that you recognize me. And don't give me that shocked expression. To believe that you were such a fool to believe everything I said."

"B-but you, you were supposed to be my friend." Lolamon spoke up.

"Pah! Friends-shmreinds! You two are soooo pathetic. I was never your _friend. _I was simply going through my Master's plans."

"Why you..." Marcus started to boil. "Wait till I get you!"

"Yeah right! And tell me how you plan to do that when you are locked up in there?"

Marcus's mouth opened. "I-I...GeoGreymon will do the job!"

"And where do you suppose are your digivices?"

Marcus lookes at her, bewildered. He then felt his pockets. "WHERE ARE THEY?!"

Gatomon smirked. She then pointed at a table not far off. All their digivices were kept there. Keenan face-palmed.

"That is not fair!" Keenan objected.

"And why is that? I don't see why it is not fair. And you, Pea-brain!" She said, looking at Marcus. "Don't even try punching through these walls. Master made them himself. He knows the limit of your strength."

"Oh Yeah?! And tell me, _how _does he know?"

But before Gatomon could answer, a white, ghost-like digimon entered. It was a Bakemon.

"Hey Gatomon!" He said in his goofy voice. "They are my prisoners. You get your butts out of here."

"Put a sock in it." Gatomon said and walked towards him. "And remember," she whispered to him. "One wrong move and you will have to answer to my claws." And with that she walked off, leaving a shaking Bakemon behind.

Just as Gatomon left, Yoshi collapsed to the ground and started sobbing.

"For God's sake Yoshi! Stop Crying!" Marcus exclaimed, exasparated. "Honestly, you became more sensitive and complaining since the last adventure."

Yoshi's tears suddenly stopped flowing and she glared at Marcus. "Why you insecitive-"

But before she could complete her sentence, there was a shout from Bakemon.

"Shut Up! You don't want me to get mad! I am warning you!"

Yoshi frowned at Bakemon. "Oh Please! You are holding a lady prisoner over here. The least you can do is get me a good, soft pillow and a few blankets!"

An anime sweat drop appeared on Bakemon. "O-Ok. I will do just that." He then flew off, leaving the others with an open mouth.

"Wow Yoshi! You really are a slave driver!"

Yoshi's veins popped up. "What did you say, Agumon?"

Agumon started to back off.

"YOU ARE THE WORST!"

"Hold on you two!" Keenan interrupted. "The last thing we want now is a fight between us. And Agumon, we a should be grateful of Yoshi over here. Because if her, we could at least be comfortable in this cell."

"Comfortable? You got to be kidding, Keenan." Marcus spoke up and clenched his fists. "I don't know about you guys but I am not going to be sitting on my butts in this crappy place. I am busting out of here!"

With that, Marcus got up and ran towards the bars with his fists ready to punch.

"Wait, Marcus!" Falcomon shouted. But it was too late. Marcus had already hit the bars and as soon as he hit them, his face got red and he fell back while holding his fists.

The others ran to help him.

"Boss! Are you OK?" Agumon shouted.

Marcus looked at his hand. His knuckles were burnt. "As soon as I touched the bars, they got super hot and burned me."

Yoshi huffed. "It is your own stupid fault Marcus. Gatomon did warn you after all."

Just then, Bakemon retuned with two pillows and a blanket.

"Here you go. I have brought your pillows for you." He said and forced the pillow through the bars.

The others looked at it.

"Hey!" Marcus exclaimed. "Why are their only two pillows?"

"Come on! You can't be that stupid!" Bakemon said. "It is because their are only two girls." He pointed at Lolamon and Yoshi. Marcus huffed. "Well, we want some too."

Bakemon snorted. "I won't give you any. You better just toughen yourselves."

Keenan sighed, disappointed. Then suddenly a thought hit him. "Hey! Where are Thomas and Gaomon?"

Bakemon's eyes suddenly became watery at this question.

"My best friend, Pumpkinmon, was supposed to capture him. But something happened and he failed. Word has it that Master couldn't accept his failure because Thomas was his main goal." Tears had now started to flow down Bakemon's face. "And-and he deleted Pumpkinmon for good!"

Everyone froze in shock.

Yoshi:"Deleted him...For good?!"

Keenan:"His own soldier?"

Marcus:"Just for a single failure?"

Everyone stood quietly, absorbed in their own thoughts until Marcus finally clenched his fists.

"Alright! That is it! I am going to take this guy down!"

Bakemon wiped off his tears and looked at the others fiercely.

"You all shut your mouth. You are not going to take anybody down 'cause I am going to see to it that you are never going to escape!"

The others looked at Bakemon in shock. "What do you mean?" Yoshi asked.

"Don't you get it?!" Bakemon was now shouting, tears flowing from his eyes again. "If I let you lose, Master will delete my data for good!" He lowered his voice in sadness. "Just like he did with Pumpkinmon.

The others looked at each other. "This 'Master, sure is a slave driver." Agumon said with bared teeth.

"You are right their, Buddy." Marcus agreed. His eyes hidden in the shadows. "And his punishment for failure is just plain cruel and heartless."

"Doesn't he feel any remorse for what he is doing?" Keenan asked, but he already knew the answer.

Yoshi suddenly remembered something. "Hey, guys. Remember Blossomon?"

The others looked at her and nodded. Yoshi turned her gaze to the ground. "I guess he deleted her too."

"Yeah, I guess you are right." Falcomon said softly.

"That Jerk!" Marcus clenched his fists. "I bet no one wants to obey him. He is just threatening them to do his dirty work. We need to defeat him."

"Yes, you are right. But..." Keenan's gazefell on Bakemon who was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice that everyone was looking at him. "We need to break out of hear first for that. But then, if we succeed in it, we will be putting Bakemon's life on the line. And I know that he _is _holding us as prisoners, but only because he is forced to."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Then that means we should wait for some help from outside. Anyways, I don't believe that Gatomon was bluffing when she said that we cannot break out of here. Especially since we don't have our digivice." Lolamon said.

"That just means that we have to rely on Thomas for our rescue then." Marcus said. "But even though he is a genius, i doubt if he will ever find this place without even a clue."

* * *

**I am so sorry for publishing this chapter after such a long time. I am just busy and my work never seems to get over. But I will try my best to publish my chapter soon. Please R&R. Oh, I forgot to thank Nightshade1712 for reviewing, and believe me I am trying to make these chapters as long as I can.**


	11. Clueless

_**Chapter 11: Clueless**_

Thomas stood infront of Cherrymon. A worried look on his face.

"I am sorry, Thomas. But I haven't seen them since they left." Cherrymon said in concern.

Thomas clenched his fists. "I knew it! They were waiting for us to be alone!"

Gaomon looked at Thomas. "Sir, even as stupid as Marcus and Agumon could be, there is no way someone like Pumpkinmon could capture them."

Thomas nodded his head in disagreement. "You could never say, Gaomon. Those two are experts in being unpredictable. Frankly, I wouldn't be surprised if even an ant captured them."

Gaomon couldn't suppress a smile at this comment.

"But," Thomas added. "It could be that a digimon much stronger and more intelligent than that Pumpkinmon was sent after those two and the same goes for the others."

"Yes, but from our encounter with Blossomon, it looks like her 'Master' is particularly a big fan of you, Sir." Gaomon pointed out.

Cherrymon shook his head. "I will go ask some of the Lilymon to go check the place Gatomon took Yoshi and Lolamon to. That place is quite a popular among them." With that, Cherrymon slowly walked away.

Thomas watched Cherrymon and sighed in disappointment."I don't know what to do. All this makes no sense. Whenever we encounter a digimon, they come with an entirely different purpose. WarGreymon came for revenge. Blossomon came to take us and the next digimon was a stupid crybaby. We are simply clueless!"

* * *

Marcus sighed.

"Will you stop it, Marcus!" Yoshi cried out. "That is the 56th time you sighed!"

Marcus opened his eyes and side-glanced Yoshi. "Oh Geez, sorry Yoshi, I was not counting."

"Could you two stop bickering." Biyomon said in an exasperated voice. "I am trying to get a shut eye over here!"

Marcus stood up And shook his head. "I am so bored! I don't know what to do, I don't know what to say and heck! I don't even know whether it is morning or night!"

"Well, you can't do anything about it. So shut up,sleep and let us sleep!" Bakemon spoke up.

Marcus clenched his fists. "This guy has an annoying habit of butting in in our conversations." He said between bared teeth.

"You know what?" Keenan said sleepily. "I doubt Thomas could ever rescue us. He doesn't even have a clue about where we are."

"And then we have to figure a way out of here on our own. Even though that means risking Bakemon's life."

Marcus yawned. "Why can't we just take Bakemon with us?"

"If it were that easy then I think that their will be no slaves for this 'Master' in the first place." Lolamon pointed out. "No, there is more to it than what meets the eye."

~x~

"Master, come on, please, you have been working in this lab for hours now. You need to sleep."

"Shut up, Patamon. I need more data. Do we have any worthless digimon in our army right now?"

"Frankly, Master, I don't think any digimon is worthless in your army." As soon as Patamon said that, he closed his eyes. 'I shouldn't have said that.'

He felt a sharp pain on his back and fell down. His Master had kicked him, hard.

"Look, I asked you a question, Patamon." His Master's voice was unusually calm. "If you don't have an answer then just keep quiet. But come to think of it, you are pretty worthless too. You don't have that much data but even a small amount will help."

Patamon froze in fear. 'Master wouldn't do it, would he?'

But his Master just shook his head. "As much as I hate it. I owe you weakling. I just have to keep you alive until I get a chance to save you from something one day."

Patamon looked at his Master. 'So the only reason Master keeps me alive is because he owes me for saving him? Huh! Who knew that he even remembered my little favor?"

"Would he do?"

Patamon looked up to his Master with a puzzled expression.

"Would Bakemon do? The one who I appointed to keep an eye on those pathetic prisoners."

"But Master, Bakemon did not do anything wrong, did he?"

"He is useless anyway."

"But-"

"Look, Patamon, just go and get Bakemon. I don't have time."

Patamon shook his head and got up. Just as he was about to go, his Master stopped him.

"Leave it for now, Patamon. I will do it some other time. And you were right, I do need some sleep." And with that, his Master walked out of the room.

But unknown to them, two eyes watched in horror from the corner of the room.

* * *

Thomas slowly opened his eyes. He sat up with a yawn and stretched his arms. He looked at the empty place beside him. Gaomon was already awake. He stood up and brushed down his shirt.

He looked around. Noone was in sight. He couldn't spot any digimon.

"That is funny. Where did everybody go?"

He walked into the woods. Then a dreadful thought came into his mind.

'What if something bad happened? Did the enemy attacked them while I was asleep?'

Thomas shook his head and forced the thought out of his mind. "I was not dead. If something like that happened, then I would have woken up."

Then suddenly, a digimon appeared right infront of Thomas's face out of nowhere. Thomas fell back in surprise. It was a Bakumon.

"General Thomas! I need your help and you have only about 2 days time!"

Thomas stood up and looked at Bakumon.

"What is it? And would you mind telling me where is everyone?"

Bakumon shook his head. "You'll see. But I have more pressing things at hand. Your friends have been captured by my Master."

"Yes, I figured that."

"And you have only about 2 days to rescue them. _Because," _Bakumon pressed to stop Thomas from interrupting. "My Master away for now, and when he comes back, he will scan the data of your partner digimon.

"And if he does that then it will be the last time you will ever see them. But please don't doubt me. The only reason I am telling you this is because I fear for the future of the digital world but I cannot do anything. And pay caution! My Master, for some reason, despises you the most."

"Yes, I understand that." Thomas said. "How should I rescue them if I don't even know where they are?"

Bakumon closed his eyes for a minute and then opened them. "Look, my Master has built a lair deep underground."

"We have to dig?"

"No! We have a hidden entrance at different places. The nearest one over here is near a cave."

"A cave? There are thousands of caves over here."

"Remember that Gatomon took Yoshi to a certain place?"

"Do you mean the place with the glow-in-the-dark flowers?""

"Yes. Quite near that place, there is a cave and just outside that cave is a huge rock. But beneath the rock, there is a passageway that leads to our lair."

Thomas smiled. "Really? That easy?"

Bakumon gave out a sheepish grin. "Well, we do have guards, you know."

Thomas looked up and stared at the clouds. "I see..." He then looked at Bakumon and smirked. "Well, I guess your 'Master' has a traitor in his army."

Bakumon's gaze fell to the ground. "It's nothing like that. You see, I am forced to do this. But now that my friend's life is in danger..."

He looked at Thomas with determination in his eyes. "I believe you can save us. Well, guess this is goodbye for now."

"Wait! Where are-?"

But Bakumon vanished from Thomas's sight.

Thomas's eyes shot open. He was lying down. 'That was a dream?'

He looked to his side. Gaomon was sitting, gazing at the sky. Gaomon noticed the movement and looked at Thomas.

"Sir, you are awake."

Thomas sat up. "Gaomon, come on, I know where the others are."

"Ummmm...You do?"

"My dream. A bakumon came in my dream and showed me his 'Master's' hideout." Thomas said, standing up.

"After we have had some breakfast, we will hatch a plan and set out."

"Y-yes Sir!"

"Sir, you sure?"

"Well, Gaomon, I don't think that it was simply a dream." Thomas said, standing up

* * *

"Bakumon?"

Bakumon opened his eyes. "Yes, Gatomon."

"Don't try acting so innocent with me." Gatomon said in her sly voice

Bakumon began to panic. "Wh-what do you mean?" 'Damn it! She couldn't have come to know, could she?"

"So, whose mind did you penetrate? It was Thomas's, wasn't it?"

"What are you-"

"I told you already, stop acting. You were caught spying on Patamon's and Master's conversation last night."

Bakumon's eyes widened in shock. Gatomon had suddenly dug her claws deep into Bakumon.

"You filthy little traitor!"

Bakumon's eyes slowly began to close. "I was only doing what was right..."

With that, Bakumon's eyes closed and he burst into a digiegg. Gatomon caught the digiegg.

"I should give this to Master when he comes. Hmmm...I should better strengthen the security at the entrance. Guess Thomas is not so clueless after all."

* * *

**Chapter 11 complete! I would like to thank Jackpot 2 for pointing out that my fic was labeled as complete. I didn't even notice it. R&R!**


	12. Contact: MirageGaogamon vs Marsmon

_**Chapter 12: Contact: MirageGaogamon vs Marsmon!**_

Thomas watched the Lilymon go. He then turned around to look at the rock.

"Thanks to those Lilymon, we had no trouble finding this place. But pushing this rock could be hard work." Gaomon said.

"Right. Come on then. DNA Charge!" "Gaomon Digivolve to...Gaogamon!"

"Gaogamon, try pushing it rather than destroying the don't want unnecessary mess."

"Sir yes Sir. But, are you sure this is the right rock?"

"Gaomon, this is the _only_ rock in this area."

"Oh! Umm... right."

Gaomon ran forward and pushed the rock as hard as he could. The rock was larger than Gaogamon and more heavier as well. Gaogamon grunted as he pushed it. 'This would have been much more easier for MachGaogamon.' he thought. At last the rock moved and a staircase leading underground came into sight.

Thomas raised an eyebrow. "Something does not seem right."

"What is it, Sir?"

"Not all of the digimon could be Champions. And not all digimon could push this rock. So how would they get in?"

"There should be a strong digimon over here who is a part of this 'Master's' army who will be waiting for the other digimon to come so that he could push the rock." Gaogamon said and suddenly his eyes widened. "Sir, do you think that they-"

"Yes, they must have found out that we are coming."

"But how?"

"Sir, for all we know, this could be a trap. Bakumon could have been sent to you by his 'Master'."

Thomas sighed. "It didn't look like Bakumon was acting. His voice kind of sounded...sincere."

"Maybe he was just a good actor."

Thomas shook his head. "Anyway, we can't turn back now. I guess-"

But before Thomas could finish, they heard voices coming from underground. And before thy knew it, a fire erupted from the hole and Marsmon jumped out.

"Marsmon?!" Thomas exclaimed. "To think that this 'Master' has a digimon as powerful as him working under him."

"So you two are Thomas and Gaogamon. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Sorry, but we can't say the same." Gaogamon replied and made Marsmon smirk. "Sir, make me digivovle! Marsmon is too strong for me to fight in champion level."

"Got it. DNA Charge Overdrive!" "Gaogamon warp to...MirageGaogamon!"

"You underestimate me." Marsmon said. "Do you really think that even Miragegaogamon is a match for me?"

"We can say that to you as well. You are underestimating Miragegaogamon's strength."

"Well, we will soon see who is underestimating who?" Marsmon said with a smile.

* * *

"Hey, you prisoners!"

Marcus yawned and looked up at Bakemon. "Huh? What is it?"

"Your,umm..Friend...What was his name again?...Yeah! Thomas! He and his Gaomon have found the entrance to our hideout!"

Yoshi stood up abruptly. "What!? He did!"

"Yeah! He is pretty smart. Probably smarter than all of you combined." As soon as Bakemon finished hid comment, he backed of put his cloaked had on his mouth. The look in Marcus's eyes was enough to make a kid wet his pants.

"Listen here, Bakemon! Compared to you, I could as well be a genius with the IQ of 200! And don't you go overestimating that Nerdstein out there or you are going to get it!"

"S-sorry!"

Just then Gatomon came running in. "Bakemon, I am releasing you off duty!"

"You are what?"

"You heard me. Now go. Musyamon will do just fine over here."

"Why? What's wrong with me?"

"I doubt that Marsmon could defeat Thomas. And if he breaks in here, you will be dead in a minute."

Bakemon huffed. "Don't underestimate me! And who made you the Boss anyway? Don't start acting so high-and-mighty just because Master is away."

Then the room shook. "What's going on?" Lolamon cried out. Gatomon smirked. "I guess that the battle has already begun."

* * *

"Corona Sanctions!" Marsmon cried out as he jumped high into the air and was suddenly surrounded with flames. He aimed at MirageGaogamon and came at him with full speed. MirageGaogamon flew out of the way just in time. Marsmon hit the ground with such pressure that cracks appeared on it and the pressure sent Thomas flying.

"Sir!" MirageGaogamon cried. Thomas got up slowly and looked at MirageGaogamon.

"I am OK." He called back. "MirageGaogamon try to keep out of his way as far as possible and fight only with long distance attacks." "Got it." MirageGaogamon replied and looked back at Marsmon who was staring at him with bloodthirsty eyes.

"Finally!" Marsmon cried out. "I was waiting for a fight with a worthy opponent!"

"Brain Freeze!" Marsmon aimed his fist at MirageGaogamon and jumped. The punch just missed.

"Full Moon Blaster!" MirageGaogamon took the advantage of Marsmon's position and fired from point blank range. The attack hit Marsmon and sent him flying right into the cave.

MirageGaogamon flew down and looked at the dark cave. "Did that do the job?"

"Don't know." Thomas said, walking towards him. "But I guess it did. Nice work, MirageGaogamon. You took the advantage of the situation and attacked him from point blank range. But you were lucky that his punch missed. If it hadn't, then you could very well have been paralyzed."

"Yes, Sir. Now, lets go. We need to rescue the others."

"Right."

Thomas walked to the hole and stared at the staircase. Just as he took a step downwards, he heard a voice.

"Infinite Surge!"

MirageGaogamon's pupils narrowed in shock. "What the-" But before he could react Marsmon ran out of the caev, his hands surrounded with fire and started to land a combo of punches at MirageGaogamon.

"Never underestimate me!" He shouted with pure anger. He then punched the ground and suddenly a pillar of fire erupted from beneath MirageGaogamon and engulfed him in fire.

"MirageGaogamon!" Thomas shouted.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. I will try to make the next one longer.**


End file.
